


Charlieeee

by spoke



Category: Charlie the Unicorn (Web Cartoon)
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could I possibly say that would excuse this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlieeee

“Charlie!”

“I’m not listening this time! Do you know how long it took to find a doctor who’d put my kidney back in?”

“But Charlieeee, we have to travel to the past!”

“No, you guys! I don’t care! Go away! I got my horn reattached, do you notice that? I swear, I will run you through with this thing.”

“Oh hey. How did you do that!”

“I am rolling my eyes at you, guys. See that? We’re unicorns, remember. I’m magic too! ...oh god I don’t believe I just said that. Alright. Just... go ahead and kill me, I’m done.”


End file.
